Saved from Scrap
Saved from Scrap is the fourth episode ever made in Season 2. Plot All the engines on the Fat Controller's railway work very hard, but they are happy to be kept busy and really like being described as "really useful". One day, Edward tells Thomas that he is going to the scrapyard and Thomas jokes that Edward is not that old, but Edward knows that Thomas is only teasing. At the scrapyard, there are a lot of rusty old pieces of vehicles and machinery. Here, they are broken down and Edward takes them to the steelworks, where they are melted down so they can be used again. When Edward arrives that morning, he sees a very unusual sight; a traction engine. Edward is surprised, as the engine is not broken or rusty. Edward says hello and asks why he is at the scrapyard. The traction engine introduces himself as Trevor and tells Edward that he is due to be broken up the following week. Edward is very upset to hear this, as Trevor is still clearly in almost-working condition. Trevor tells Edward that his master decided he was old-fashioned and Edward responds that he gets told the same thing, but knows that he is actually really useful. Edward then asks Trevor what work he did and Trevor tells him about his old life; he would travel from farm to farm doing various jobs like hauling logs and threshing corn. He happily remembers how children would be excited to see him and he would give them rides. Trevor enjoys remembering this most of all, revealing how much he loves children. Edward leaves the scrapyard upset that this clearly hard-working and kind engine is going to be broken up for no reason and travels to the station trying his hardest to think of a way to save Trevor. Although he can think of many people who love engines, he cannot think of any who would have the room for a traction engine. As he enters Wellsworth, Edward spots the vicar and realises he could be the perfect person to save Trevor. The vicar notices that Edward seems upset about something and the driver explains about Trevor's situation. Edward begs the vicar to save Trevor and the vicar promises to take a look at Trevor. Later, Trevor's driver, Jem Cole, tells Trevor that the vicar is coming to look him over. Both are excited and Trevor is fully cleaned up and oiled. Soon he has shining green paint and golden brass, making him look wonderful. The vicar and his two sons arrive and Trevor starts riding around the yard as good as new and happier than ever. Afterwards, the vicar talks to the scrapyard owner and is able to buy Trevor cheap. Jem Cole tells Trevor that he has been saved from scrap and will now live at the vicarage. Now Trevor lives at the vicarage orchard, which is next to the main line. As a result, he and Edward see each other everyday. Trevor enjoys his new work, but his favourite day of the year is the church fete, when he has a wooden seat bolted on to him and gets to give children rides. Often afterwards, he will be seen lying asleep thinking about the wonderful day he has had and the children he met. Goofs *When Edward is leaving the scrapyard, he is wearing one of Donald and Douglas' faces. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Thomas The Train Wiki Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 9: Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure (Strand Home Video) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 22: Saved From Scrap (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 55: Percy, James And The Fruitful Day (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 64: Best Of Edward (Anchor Bay Entertainment)